Paint vs Clay: Thomas Allo vs Basil Karlo
Drip. Drip. Drip. Slowly moving in the streets of Jump City, a young boy clad in green stalked through the streets, looking carefully for a nice place to have fun. Drip. Drip. Drip. The boy's arm seemed to be leaking as he moved, constantly dripping a light green liquid that was similar in color to his sweater. In fact, it was the same color. Drip. Drip. Drip. He stopped, looked around, and smiled. Glop. Glop. Glop. Large chunks of clay glopped from the side of a building wall. Glop. Glop. Glop. The clay seemed to be forming together. Glop. Glop. Glop. The clay stopped dripping and the clay formed into a clay-made monster. "Hello there!" the boy called and waved. "You are made of paint, it's dangerously close to ME! THAT IS COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT!! COPY INFRINGMENT!!!" roared Clayface, "I get a lot of copyright infringment at Gotham!!!" "We're not in Gotham." he pointed out and laughed. Tom pointed a finger at Clayface. "Besides, who says that aren't copying me?" "Because I was around more than you!" roared Clayface, "And what kind of power is paint powers anyway!?" "Oh, and I suppose you're not just copying the other four clayfaces?" Tom asked and folded his arms, completely ignoring the monsters question. I CAME FIRST! There was that stupid Matt Hagen, then that whiny-baby, Preston Payne, and that whale's badplace, Sondra, and then there is that stupid fifth one that I have no idea about, but SHUT UP!!!" roared Clayface, he then created a blade from his arm and impaled Thomas. "Mmm-hmm I'm so sure." Tome remarked and moved to the left, allowing Clayface's blade to seep out his side. His open wound closed and turned a rainbow color before returning to normal. Tom held his hand up and made a hammer that he sent crashing down on Clayface's skull. Clayface's skull reformed after the hammer disappeared. "Very good, but can you do this!?" asked Clayface, he then puked out acid at Thomas. "Don't need to." A large hole opened in Tom's stomach as he allowed the acid to pass through it. "DODGE THIS!!!" roared Clayface, and his mouth widened and stretched to a great height, releasing a whole wave of acid, burning everything. Tom was already at the ground below Clayface's enormous mouth. "You have a a big mouth." Tom commented and pointed a hand at clayface. A large red spike erupted from it and pierced through the monster's stomach. "Boy, you stupid, you should know, that's where my acid comes from!" laughed Clayface, inside his stomach, the red spike started to dissolve. "Oh yeah!" Tom removed seperated his arm from his body and headed into a store. Clayface ran after him, knocking down the wall into the store, scaring the clerk. "I'm not even suppose to be here today!" screamed the clerk as he ran out of the store. Tom dipped his deformed arm in a can of paint, then pulled it out good as new. "That's better." he commented and smiled. Clayface grabbed Thomas and threw him at a wall, crashing through it. He then jumped from the hole and stomped on Thomas' face. (I told you, and plus, it is true, they don't know s**t!!!...delete MY character...I'll make em' pay!)